Blast From The Past
by Felis Malus
Summary: -Stupid title is unoriginal- When the Saturdays are overloaded with cryptid activity, they go to one of Doyle's high-school friend for information. -Contains OCs!- And never mind about the phone warning if you saw it, it works now.
1. Curse you!

** Here is the first chapter of my new story, the one I mentioned a LONG time ago, and I based off of my old story, 'The Watertide is Coming in'. So, first off, I shall point out a few things. I have a new laptop now, which is why it took a while to update, because I had to get the right equipment on here first before I could start anything. But I did get a new writing program, even though it's no MS Word :(. At least I have something. Hopefully in time I will be able to get MS Word again.**

** In other news, I got an art program on my new MAC, and I was able to complete the ref for my TSS character! I even attempted to draw it in the TSS style, and I must say it was a bit challenging, finding all the right cryptids to use, and the body shape. But I am happy with the final product. I'm too lazy to post the link here, so just go look for it on my profile page on here.**

** Thirdly, I want to address some things about my story. I changed Emily's last name, so it is no longer 'Watertide'. It's Fortier. And yes, that's an actual last name. I also want to say Emily no longer has her dragon form, or any powers at all for that matter. I found the 'powers' thing kind of silly. But she does still have Pyo (Pie-yo), who I have changed COMPLETELY as well, and her ref is up , but it's not in the TSS style because I am too lazy and it's more of a quick ref anyways. Any other information should be on her ref.**

** More things about the story, since I suddenly have the knack to shove everything in one place, I will be posting the age of everyone on the show, including my characters. I looked it up this time, so I'm pretty sure they're right. I also decided to post their zodiac animals. Don't ask.**

**Roxy: 2, Year of the Rabbit. (OC)**

**Pyo: Around 7,000. She is too old, so she doesn't get a zodiac animal. Boohoo. (OC)**

**Emily: 29, Year of the Dog… Ironic now that I think about it. (OC)**

**Doc: 40, Year of the Ox. That fits pretty well.**

**Drew: 38, Year of the Rabbit. Like mother like daughter :) .**

**Zak: 15, Year of the Rat. The description of that zodiac animal actually fits him well, if you read about it.**

**Doyle: 31, Year of the Monkey. I laughed at that, I truly did.**

** And I think that about covers all of it. If you have anymore questions, ask me. **

** The Secret Saturdays don't belong to me, but my characters do. Yes, this story DOES CONTAIN OCs. If you don't like OCs, don't read this. If you do read this, and you are one of the people who does not enjoy Ocs, and complain about it, well, I will then deem you just plain stupid, because you obviously are not able to read. You may review if you wish, I'm not going to make you, but the only thing I look for in reviews are errors, like spelling and grammar errors, or typos. PLEASE tell me if there are any typos, so I can remember not to do that next time. Otherwise, onward with the story!**

The Saturdays ran into the Airship, completely exhausted and out of breath. They had just returned from the third mission that day, making a total of seventeen this _week._ They were all very tired by nightfall, especially Drew, who not only had to be the second alpha of the missions, but also had to carry around their two year old daughter, Roxy, at the same time. All of the men were aware that she got aggressive when in her 'extreme parenting mode,' and kept a safe distance.

"Ugh! What is up with all the calls lately? It's killing me!" Zak complained.

"Tell me about it." Doyle muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Zak to hear.

"But I am telling you about it."

"It's an expression."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Sure Zak, sure."

Doyle plopped down in his seat with the others copying his movements. Zak did have a point, the multiple missions were doing their toll on everyone in the airship, even Komodo, who spent most of his time sleeping and eating rather than helping on missions. But of course, they couldn't just let the calls go unanswered, which Doyle still didn't understand why they couldn't. "Why can't the other secret scientists do it?" He would moan when awoken at five in the morning, though he already knew why. Even though the secret scientists had apologized _and_ promised to help with the cryptids, they hadn't really done a thing since the great war of the cryptids that had happened about two, almost three years ago now.

"This isn't making any sense. Cryptid activity has never been this high, even when Zak was Kur. There has to be someone, something, behind all this." Doc stated, his concern deep. The mention of Zak's former powers made him squirm in his seat, Drew giving him a reassuring glance.

"We need to figure out the cause of all this. We should start by connecting clues," Doc continued as he pulled up a map on the screen of the Airship, along with the locations of their most recent missions. "Hmm...No pattern, I was hoping there would be one..." Zak, who had been silent through his father's researching, suddenly spoke up.

"What about the locations? All the attacks took place at those trade sight places, where they trade old stuff for money." Doyle nodded in understanding, remembering when Van Rook and himself went to these places to sell old relics they found from the most unimaginable places, and sold them for the most unimaginable prices. _'Time is money! If it took as long as it did to retrieve the thing, they should expect it to be this much!' That's what he used to say to me when I asked him about the why he priced items so highly, man he had a barking voice. He never did like it when I asked questions... _Doyle shook his head to clear the memories from his head. He always wondered why he recalled such memories. He never liked Van Rook that much, not even when they were working together.

Once more, Doyle realized he had dove back into thought, when he perked up at the sudden mention of his name, by none other than his sister Drew.

"You know, Doyle has a friend who knows a bit about about mythology, maybe she would know a few things." Everyone looked to him suddenly surprised, which he figured the reason for that would be that he actually knew someone who sounded smart.

"What? Oh, yeah, her. She's a friend from way back when, in high school."

"...You went to high school?"

"Watch it professor. Yes, I did, the last couple who adopted me for a few years got me in school for a while, 'til I was able to go out on my own. Anyways, Drew, I'm not even sure where she lives now, we haven't spoken in years."

"What's her name?"

"Emily Fortier, she's an anthro, but like I said, it would be tough to-"

"Found her."

"What?"

"She lives in Springdale, Arkansas. We could be there in just a few hours from our location, so we can go tomorrow."

Before Doyle could say otherwise, Drew intercepted him. "Yes, we should definitely go tomorrow. Doyle, why don't you call her and tell her we'll be stopping by?" Doyle glared at his sister's mischievous smile. She was up to something, and he didn't like it.

"Then it's settled. We'll stay here for the night, and leave in the morning." Doc said, getting up to go to his room.

"Awesome friend Doyle." Zak nodded to him.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks...Hey Drew, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Drew responded by shoving Roxy into Doc's arms, before he could leave the room as he planned, and waved the rest of them out the door until it was just her and her younger sibling in the Airship's command center.

"What exactly are you trying to do, Drew?" She looked away from him with a smirk.

"What ever could you mean Doyle? Can't a big sister do something nice for her little brother every once in a while by letting him see his friend, who I might add, you haven't seen in years?" She said in an innocent voice that only sounded of nothing but trouble to him. He knew his older sister too well to fall for something like this. She was definitely up to something. He gave her a hard stare instead of the gratitude she was supposedly seeking.

"Alright, but I'm watching you Drew." Her only response was tossing the cell phone they used occasionally,for instances as this, in his direction. Not everyone had a video phone.

"You need her number?"

"No, I got it."

She left the room so he could have his privacy**, **assuming he may need it. Doyle silently cursed her, gulped, and dialed the number slowly. It rang a few times before someone picked up the phone on the other line.

"_Hello?_"

"Um, is this, uh, Emily Fortier?"

"_Yes...Who is this?"_

"It's me, Doyle-"

"_Doyle? As in Doyle Blackwell?"_

"Yeah..."

"_Well well well! Look who hasn't contacted me in, how many has it been now, eleven years?_ _How have you been?"_

"Great, but I really need to ask you something."

"_What's up Bee?_"

He blushed a little at the mention of the nickname she gave him all those years back. He let the memories flood over him for a moment before continuing their conversation.

"Uh, do you mind if my nephew and I come over tomorrow and talk to you about something?"

"_Nephew?_"

"I'll explain later. What do ya say?"

"_That's fine. What time?_"

"Around noon."

"_Alrighty then, see ya tomorrow Bee!_"

Before Doyle could respond, Emily hung up on him. _Well, I guess that was easy enough, for now_ he thought, before putting the phone down and retiring to his room on the airship. True, it was just a guest room, but he liked to call it his own, since he was the only one that slept there anyways. As he collapsed into his bed, he finally let himself plunge into thought, alone enough to do so without interruption. _What if tomorrow we go over there, and she is completely different? It's been so long, I don't know if something happened to her! She could be in a wheelchair, or missing an eye, or maybe even she's...married. _Doyle had never thought of that. What if his old friend had found someone to love? As his mind ran on and on with more possibilities, he slowly drifted off to sleep, his thoughts carrying on into his dreams.

**I am so happy to have this done, you have no idea. NO idea. Sorry if the ending of this chapter sucks, I am not good at concluding things, AT ALL. 'Til next time my little biscuits!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

** Gah, sorry to anybody who's actually taking time to read this, I keep getting stuck and changing things (excuses, excuses...). Example, I changed Emily's design completely. AGAIN. But no ref yet, so this chapter is going to be very descriptive at her part, since a good portion of the people in this section probably have no idea what her species is (sadly) because most people are stuck on wolves. Not that I have anything against them, they're beautiful creatures, but they are very...Over-used. Take a look for yourself if you don't believe me. That's why I switched from a canine to a feline (trying not to give away too much, LOL ), plus it will be easier for me to mold certain things (fighting techniques specifically) about her into a bipedal point of view.**

** Also, I realized that this first starter episode is going to suck, because all the good things I have planned are AFTER this (damn it :I) . But I promise I am going to try and finish this over the Summer, along with my TSS art as well :) . Plus I edited the last chapter up a bit, and you can upload images for stories now! I will have to make one soon...I'm done now, I promise.**

** The Secret Saturdays do NOT belong to me (sadly). My characters do, if that is not obvious enough. Review your hearts out if you wish, the praise is nice and spirit lifting, but if you read the first chapter you know what I really want to see.**

"Why do I have to go with you to go see your friend?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason..."

"How about I'll hit you on the head if you don't, hmm? Is that a good enough reason?"

"Jeez, what's your problem?"

Doyle looked away from Zak, muttering to himself. He was anxious and weary, so he was a bit cranky that afternoon as they walked down the street to the very doorstep of Emily Fortier. He was still thinking about her, and if she had really changed that much. She sounded the same when they had talked on the phone, that's for sure. She even used his old nickname. So maybe she hadn't changed at all, but his mind wouldn't let him except that possibility without a fight, just like most stuff he thought about. Poor Doyle.

"Look, just...don't ask right now, okay? I need you to back me up just in case something goes wrong. Can you do that for me mini-man?"

"Alright..."

They both nodded to each other before Doyle rang the doorbell, it's chime ringing throughout the whole house before they heard her yowl from inside.

"Just a second! I'll be right there!" Doyle decided to cure himself of his bad mood with a little fun. He repeatedly pressed the button over and over until the door swung open.

Before them was a ginger furred anthropomorphic feline with a cream underbelly. In each of her large ears she had three silver earrings, two hoops and one stud, in that order. She had very long, 'mouse brown' hair, with her bangs strewn all over her forehead, a few strands covering part of her face and glasses. Her outfit at the moment was a simple black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. Not very classy, but they weren't looking for a fashion designer. So, who cared?

Another thing Zak noticed was that he couldn't quite place what her species was. The only kind of felines he really ever saw were cryptids, plus a few tigers and lions. He had seen pictures of other cats in some books he owned, but she was way different than anything he had seen in those. She looked somewhat like a cheetah, but her ears were the wrong shape. She spoke before Zak could get any words out.

"I swear I am going to kill whoever-," She blinked her slit, bluish-green eyes in recognition of the retched doorbell ringer. "Oh! Hey guys! Come on in." Emily lead them inside, giving 'Bee' a well deserved punch to the shoulder as he passed her.

Doyle and Zak gawked at the 'décor' that covered her home. Skulls. Animal skulls, from deer to coyote, were propped random places. There was also a few tails and paws, and other random artifacts that were unrecognizable, considering how deformed they looked. There were a few normal things as well, like a huge book case, and a T.V. set, and other house hold items, but other than that, the whole place was an odditorium.

"Em, I know you love animals, but isn't this a bit...much?" Doyle asked. He glanced at an alligator skull that would have returned the stare, if it had the eyes it once owned.

"No. Why?" Zak looked at her with big eyes.

"Did you...Kill them yourself?"

"Good heavens, no! I would never do something like that!"

"That coming from the only girl in biology that _wanted_ to dissect a frog?"

"...Shut up, Bee."

As they glanced over other 'enchanting' fossils, Zak felt something batter his leg. He looked down with alarm, to find a small, fox-like creature was biting his pant leg and tugging at the fabric. Emily saw this, scowled, and snapped at the furry creature.

"Pyo, no! These are our _guests_, not intruders!" Shoving her away with her foot. It snarled at her, and leapt on to a couch near by.

"Terribly sorry you two, I wasn't aware that we were having guests today." It said in a gruff voice, still giving them a hard stare. Zak and Doyle's expressions were priceless.

"You can _talk_?"

"Unfortunately, yes, she can."

"...She?" Zak stared at the large antlers sticking out of Pyo's head, as the gray, seven tailed fox grunted. It hadn't been the first time she was mistaken for the opposite gender, due to her antlers, scars, and elderly appearance. Although she wore all those qualities with pride as thick as her smoky pelt, she still couldn't help but get irritated every once in a while from this little mistake. She felt as though she should be dealt at least a little more respect, for crying out loud! She was seven thousand years old now!

But guests were guests, and Pyo was told more than once by Emily to at least try to be a little less aggressive towards people, new or familiar. So, she spat through gritted, yellow teeth the best thing she could muster.

"Oh, it's okay...a LOT of people make that mistake," She swallowed and shook her pelt. "Excuse me, I'm going to go...take a nap." She stalked off to the other end of the couch and curled up in a ball, covering her cold expression with her identical tails.

Emily rolled her eyes at the 'don't talk to me ever again, peasants' gesture, and looked up to the pair in front of her.

"And that's Pyo for you. Charming, isn't she?" Emily shook her head as the said kitsune began to snore very loudly. "Well, _anyways_, Zak, that's it right? Do you mind if I talk to your uncle alone in my study? I have a lot of..._questions_ to ask him," Zak looked at the two adults, puzzled. "I can turn on the T.V. for you." That got a better response. She changed the channel to a high-action cartoon that both Doyle and herself were pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be watching, but they both did not care in the slightest. He looked old enough.

They entered her study, a basic room with tan walls, dark brown carpeting, and a desk covered with random novelties that matched her nature and décor. She sat down in the swivel chair that was behind said desk, and invited him to sit in the spare one she stored in a closet that was in the corner of the room...Just in case.

The room was silent, until Emily decided it was time to break it.

"So, Doyle...What have you been up to?"

"Oh, just stuff."

"Really? Just 'stuff'?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then enlighten me with _this,_ Blackwell."

Emily tossed an old newspaper article on the desk so it landed right in front of him. He retrieved it and gasped. Guess who made the front cover? Doyle himself, bruised and bloody from a crash landing, in a crunched up, tin mask. The same one that Van Rook had given to him. In big, bold letters was the headline '**Idiot Tries Impossible Stunt With Top Secret Government Technology!'** His eyes widened at sight of himself.

"How did..When did..." Was all he could get out. Emily glowered.

"Of course I know! It happened in this town, and yes, I _do_ read the paper, even if I may be the only one considering all the technology now-a-days," She got up and began to slowly pace back and forth around the side of the desk where he sat, a feline stalking its helpless prey. "But besides that, what exactly happened here, hmm?"

Doyle needed to find a way out of this. He couldn't tell her. Not yet. He needed some way to change the subject, and fast.

As if someone up above heard his plea, a breeze entered the room through an open window, ruffling her shirt and revealing what looked like a gash on her side, making Doyle's eyes widen. Emily quickly followed his gaze, and covered the wound with her shirt, her ears flattening.

"Emily...what happened?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened, silly Bee!" He walked over to her and lifted her shirt so he could inspect the large scratch further, ignoring her annoyed growl. The scratch traced its way across her hip, and the shape and thinness of the gash suggested it was an animal scratch, and a pretty big one at that. It looked fresh, around maybe a few days old, and painful. He tried to touch it, to show her what the 'nothing' was, but she pushed him away. "Didn't you come here to talk to me about something? Because I would really like to hear it now," She hissed. Oh Emily, she hadn't changed a bit.

"Well, besides the fact I maybe wanted to visit you, we have a bit of a problem,"

"We?"

"Just role with it, would ya?"

Doyle explained to her in as much detail as he could to her what had been going on. She only nodded and and flicked her ears a few times throughout the entire speech, not showing any emotion. After he finished, she simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry to say it, but I have no idea what could be causing those creatures to act that way. I mean I'm not exactly the expert when it comes to cryptids, but I've never heard of something of this measure. Sorry Doyle." she muttered. He patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's some explanation, but for now, it was nice seeing you again," He said half-heartedly. She smiled at him, a sight he enjoyed at times like this. It had been so long...

They stood there for a while in complete silence, nothing to bother them in their own little world that they, and only they, would understand. But, as all good things do, this moment had to come to an end when they heard Zak call out to them from the other side of the door. "Heh, I guess we better...See what he wants..." Emily nodded in agreement and went out there door with him. It turns out Zak's mother was calling the duo on, to what Emily could tell, was some kind of cellphone with video capabilities called an 'MVP'. The snowy-haired woman on the screen explained to them that it was time for them to leave.

Zak turned to go out the door, when he noticed that his uncle remained where he stood. "Doyle? Are you coming?" He asked. Doyle stared him blankly before answering.

"Yeah, just...Give me a few minutes, I'll meet you out there." His bewildered kindred turned around and left through the doorway, leaving the human and the cat alone once again. Doyle turned to her with desolate eyes. "I've really missed you, you know that, right?" Emily avoided his gaze.

"Perhaps. Although you haven't really shown it up until now." He wished briefly he had more time to discuss this with his old friend, but he could see his nephew's impatient glance from outside one of the windows.

"Look, I really have to go. But I would like to talk to you about all this sometime, I promise I can explain," He leaned in closer, cupping her paws in his hands, "If you ever need anything, just contact me. We'll be staying down the street." He murmured.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Emily replied. He left her there, again, and joined Zak on the sidewalk.

"What was that about?" Zak asked inquisitively.

"Nothing you'd understand, mini-man."

**EDIT: Pfft, I keep changing her, though I doubt anyone really cares anymore, LOL. I decided that her design should be more simple, you know? It will be much easier on my part when the drawings come around! Sooooo I am changing her to an Abyssinian Cat. They are pretty cats, and around the same, original color that I had her, so it's all good. I'm not sure why I am telling everyone reasons why I am changing her, she is my character, so I really shouldn't need to, but oh well, I refuse to Backspace, LOL. I am also glad that I can lessen her detail paragraph, I don't want her to be an attention hog!**


End file.
